


That Damn Green Chair

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Accidental sex tape, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Chair Sex, Established Relationship, Hair Kink, Lap Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Linkara just wants Spoony to stop talking to the camera and come to bed.





	

Spoony was ranting at his camera, leg tucked up as he sat in his familiar green chair. Linkara stood in the doorway and looked at him, smiling gently. He coughed to announce his presence. 

“Just a sec,” Spoony held up a hand. He was flipping through a book. 

“Still at it?” It was pretty late at night.

“I thought I was done then I remembered something from this book. I was going to go back and edit it in but then I had a different line of thought. I figured I might as well reshoot the whole damn thing.”

“That mean you’re not coming to bed soon?” Linkara and Spoony didn’t live together. At least not yet. He secretly hoped that their relationship was heading that way but he hadn’t broached the subject to Spoony. Still, he spent quite a few nights here. So much so that he had his own drawer and some things in the bathroom. 

“Be there soon.” Spoony said distractedly. 

Linkara sighed. He loved his boyfriend, he really did, but the guy had a tendency to get deeply focused. That wasn’t a bad thing but Spoony really should take a break, come back at this fresh. “Spoony…”

“Shit! Why can’t I find this fucking thing?” He nearly ripped the page in frustration. 

“Maybe--”

“Fuck!” The dark haired man cursed again as the corner of a page tore. 

“Spoony!”

“What?!” He didn’t even look up from trying to fix the page. 

Linkara realized he’d have to fight dirty. Something he didn’t often do but whatever was called for, he reasoned. “Look at me. Please?”

Spoony looked up distractedly. “What is it?”

Linkara stepped into the room. He had a blue robe on. He untied it and let it slide from his shoulders, falling to the floor. Spoony’s book fell to the floor with a thud. 

Linkara was completely, gloriously naked. He’d taken a shower and, not wanting to dig out clean clothes, had intended to go to bed that way. Partly hoping for some loving with his boyfriend. When he’d seen the mattress empty he’d come to find Spoony. 

Who was now gawping up at him. “Linkara?”

“That’s me.” He padded over to the reviewer. “Now will you come to bed?” He very deliberately licked his lips, then held his hand out. 

Spoony took his hand and let himself be hauled up. They kissed, Linkara enjoying the feel of cloth on his naked skin. Spoony pulled back just enough to speak. “Why wait to make it to a bed?” He turned them and pushed Linkara back into the cushions. “Always wanted to ride you in this chair,” he confessed. 

Linkara felt his cock harden at the words. Spoony climbed into his lap and they made out with a passion. Hands roaming, lips kissing every bit of skin they could reach. Spoony moved on his lap in a seductive way. The comic book reviewer managed to get his hands under the t-shirt that read “I heard that, Curtis”, pull it up and over Spoony’s head. He began trying to undo those jeans. He was a bit hampered by Spoony practically attacking his neck. 

Abruptly, Spoony pulled back and away. He scrambled up, almost falling over in his haste. He ripped at his jeans, struggling to get them off. Luckily, as usual, he was not wearing any shoes. He tugged pants and underwear off and threw them carelessly aside. He started to get back into his lover’s lap when Linkara pointed. 

“Pocket of my robe.”

Spoony didn’t question, merely went over and dug into it. He looked up to see heat in Linkara’s eyes and realized he’d given him a generous butt shot. He winked saucily and ambled back over. He held out the bottle of lube he’d retrieved from the pocket. “You or me?”

Linkara didn’t have to ask what that meant. He and Spoony ‘switch hit’ sometimes but most of the time, Spoony was the bottom and Linkara the top. He knew that his partner was asking him, instead, who was going to prep. Linkara pushed the lube back at him. 

Spoony nodded, his cock pulsing at the thought. He squeezed some out and reached back. He was back in Linkara’s lap now and it was a bit awkward but he managed to work a finger, then two, in. Soon he was gasping, fingers moving in and out, rocking on that lap. Linkara was touching him, kissing him. Fingertips skating over his rock hard cock. One hand came up and slid through his hair. He let out a happy noise. 

“Do you need three?”

“No.” He pulled his fingers free and straddled Linkara’s lap. “Want you in me. Now!”

They were both fully erect as Spoony raised himself up. He, with some guidance from Linkara’s strong hands, dropped slowly down. Throwing his head back, Spoony let out a loud groan as the hot flesh entered him. 

Linkara went slowly, determined not to rush, not to hurt. Finally, he was fully seated inside his lover. He drew Spoony to him and kissed the corner of his mouth, hands coming up and stroking through that thick hair. 

“Hair fetish,” Spoony teased him gently. He knew very well how much Linkara loved his hair. Not too long, not too short. Linkara had once told Spoony that the perfect look for him was the way it was in the “Howling II” review. After that, Spoony had grown it to that length and got it trimmed to keep it that way every few weeks. He knew Linkara loved to play with it. 

As he was doing now. But Spoony had something else he’d rather Linkara be playing with. He took hold of one of those hands and guided it down to his own cock. 

“Did you really fantasize about us doing this?” Linkara asked. 

“Yeah,” he moaned. 

Linkara pulled him down and whispered in his ear, “then ride me, sweetheart.”

Spoony nearly fell apart. He held on by the skin of his teeth and began a slow rhythm. He half hoped that it would torment Linkara into taking control and speeding things up, but it didn’t. His bed partner--chair partner?, he thought--seemed content to let him have control. Finally he sped up, their skin getting slick as they built to their climaxes. Linkara had moved the hand from Spoony’s dick so that only the friction of their bodies was going to bring him off. The hand had slipped down to Spoony’s right ass cheek. It squeezed, gently. The other hand had come down out of the hair, skating over Spoony’s face, down to his chest. The thumb had flicked over the nipple there, which made Spoony’s rocking stutter a bit. 

Spoony opened his eyes, flicking his hair back. He met Linkara’s gaze. He levered himself up, almost pulling Linkara completely out. Then he sank back down as fast as he could. Linkara’s hands both moved, wrapping around Spoony’s back, holding tight. He did it again. The arms tightened. 

“Kiss me,” Linkara murmured. 

Spoony did so, giving one last move. That was it. Linkara’s orgasm exploded out of him, groaning loudly in Spoony’s mouth. A few seconds later, Spoony followed. He went limp against Linkara’s chest, which was splattered with come. A hand came up and ran through sweaty hair, caressing softly. 

“I love this chair,” Spoony muttered.

Linkara let out a gentle laugh. “I’ve always hated it.”

“And now?” Spoony asked from his shoulder.

“It’s growing on me.” 

Spoony laughed then gently moved, Linkara slipping free. He got back into that lap, cuddling close--though he would deny it to anyone else. He was drowsing there when he suddenly remembered something. He shot up so hard he fell out of the chair.

“Shit!” 

“What?” Linkara had been drowsing a bit as well, not wanting to disturb his love. 

“I left the camera on!”

“What?”

“I was recording.” He walked over, still buck naked, and looked at the camera. It was still on. “We taped that whole thing! Fuck, if the fans ever saw this---!” He continued to mutter to himself as he finally switched it off and pulled the memory card. He turned, half expecting Linkara to be furious. He was surprised to see the man look….amused? 

“Our first sex tape,” Linkara said, a smile on his face.

“You…? You’re not mad?”

“No. I will be if that ends up on the internet. Keep it away from Nimue. And Pollo. And--”

“Right, right. But other than that?”

Linkara shrugged and finally got up. He gave Spoony a pat on the butt that turned into a caress. “Don’t see why we can’t keep it for our own private ‘viewing’.” He watched Spoony’s mouth fall open with surprise and took the opportunity to scoop up his bathrobe. He paused in the doorway. “Coming to bed?” He gave a sweet smile and turned, confident Spoony was going to follow. 

Spoony stood rooted to the spot for a long moment then carefully tucked the memory card away someplace it wouldn’t get mixed up with the others. He padded out the door after Linkara, thinking privately that he’s never be able to sit in that green chair without getting hard again. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is an AU in that neither Spoony nor Linkara are in relationships during this fic. If readers feel I should add an AU tag or tag it in some other way, please let me know!


End file.
